Spring of Beginning
by CaptainBloo
Summary: (IzuOcha) As spring break approaches, Izuku Midoriya is in need of help! With the year coming to a close his growing fear of being separated from the girl he loves, Ochako Uraraka, is coming into play! As his friends scramble to make him confess they struggle to do so before the end of the day. Will the star crossed lovers confess!


`Spring of Beginning`

It was a beautiful spring morning when the entirety of U.A. high were all impatiently awaiting for the day to end. This day wasn't like any other; it was the last day of the school year before spring-break had begun. With that, everyone, especially the students were excited to finish it off with a vacation. The bright smiles and excited faces filled the halls and classrooms with joy to spread everywhere, but not everyone was thrilled to be on break, however. Izuku Midoriya of Class 1-A, who had just received his schedule, appeared saddened unlike the rest of his class.

"A reminder to all of you that just because this is your last day in this class that you shouldn't behave like animals." Their Sensei, Mr. Aizawa stood at the front of the classroom and gave his small speech. "Also, although I may not be your teacher for next year I want to let you all know that despite how rocky this year's been..." He sighed, as if he didn't want to finish. "I guess I'll miss all of you." There was a loud and harmonized 'Aw' sound that came from the students; the girls in particular. After that, the lunch bell had rung. All of the students, except for Izuku stood up, most of them racing to the cafeteria.

Iida, who had noticed his friend didn't get up, looked over at him. He could tell by the expression on his face that there was already something wrong. Izuku didn't look as cheerful as he normally did. Perhaps there was a problem; maybe it was because of the schedule's they just received. As class president, even if he was president for only the remaining day; could not ignore his melancholic expression.

"What's wrong with Deku, Iida?" Ochako Uraraka, who was standing next to him asked as she too gazed over at her friend.

"I don't know, but I refuse to let him sit there and sulk." Iida walked over to his upset friend and waved. Ochako followed along; wanting to cheer the boy who held a special place in her heart up. "Midoriya. I wish to know why instead of getting food with the rest of us you are sitting alone in class with such a negative expression." Izuku's eyes widened as he was caught off guard by the two of them.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized as he started to pack everything up. "I'm just not feeling well."

"What's making you feel like that, Deku?" Ochako asked. "Is it the schedule?"

"Well, yeah." Izuku said, scratching the back of his head with disappointment. "I guess it's just because I'm not sure if we'll all be in the same classes; I'll miss you if we're not." His two friends thought about this; they knew of the possibility that the three of them would be separated, but the belief of losing their friendship over this was absurd. "You two might be separated from me and go off to find new friends..."

Then, Iida started laughing much to everyone's surprise. "Midoriya, you shouldn't worry about things like that." He said with a smile. "Even if the three of us are separated from one another there isn't a shred of doubt in my mind that we'll stay together."

"Y-yeah, Deku!" Ochako replied, pumping her fist into the air. "There's no way anything could separate us!"

"Thanks." Izuku smiled after hearing the words of encouragement.

"Besides," Iida took a look at his schedule. "I am in Class 2-A; and so are you it seems, Midoriya." Knowing Iida was in his second year class made him feel a bit better about leaving 1-A. "How about you, Uraraka?"

"I haven't checked yet." Ochako set her bag down and reached into it. While she was rummaging through all of the loose papers she had her phone rang. She stood up and grabbed a hold of it. "Sorry, guys. I need to take this! Just go on without me!" With that, she ran off into the hall with her bag.

"Well, I recommend we follow her advice and take off without her." Iida ordered. Izuku nodded and stood up, following his friend down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Izuku and Iida were sitting at the cafeteria with the rest of their classmates; enjoying a nice final lunch of the school year. Izuku, despite knowing Iida would at least be in his class, wasn't completely relieved yet. "Midoriya, you still look quite down; is something else bothering you?" Iida asked as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"Even though you both tried to help me I still feel a bit down and I don't know why." He said as he spun his bowled dish around with a spoon.

"Is it because Uraraka hadn't said which class she was in?" Iida asked. He was confused as to why his friend still looked so dreary. To Iida, he didn't understand how not being in the same class could affect someone so much. But, he remembered the boy's upbringing and how he once told him that he didn't have many friends to hang out with. 'Maybe this is the reason why he's been so down today.' The class president thought to himself. 'It would be safe to assume that he holds a strong attachment to his friends as he didn't grow up having many people in his life, but this still doesn't explain why he's like this even after I gave him the relief that I, at least would be with him.'

"Dude, it's because he has the hots for her." Said Mineta, who was sitting next to Iida.

"What?! Th-that's not true." Izuku said rather loudly, drawing a bit of attention to himself. He glanced around the room to see a few students giving him odd looks. "I-I mean she's a good friend and I wouldn't want to lose her." He said more quietly.

"Of course you wouldn't want to lose her; you have a crush on her!" Mineta cheekily replied.

"Midoriya, you look awfully red right now." Shouto, who was sitting across from Izuku joined in on the conversation. "For once I agree with Mineta." The emerald haired boy only became more red after hearing this; burying his face into his hands.

"Is this true?" Iida asked, now it was all making sense. It wasn't that he was still upset over losing his friends, but that he was afraid of falling out with a girl he felt attracted to. "It is OK to tell us; we wouldn't ruin this for you." Trying to deny this would only make it worse for himself.

"OK, OK!" Izuku lowered his arms, admitting defeat. "Maybe it is true, but I don't know what to do." The love-struck boy sighed.

"If you're planning to tell her how you feel you should do it sooner than later." Shouto suggested. "We'll be moving onto our second year in just over a week."

"What does moving onto the second year have to do with the problem of an early confession?" Asked a still confused Iida.

"I don't want to break your spirits, Midoriya, but if you two aren't in the same class you'll only see each other after school and you won't be living in the same dorms. There's a possibility that she'll end up with someone else before you confess." Shouto bluntly answered. Izuku once more buried his face into his hands. This time it wasn't out of embarrassment, but out of sadness at the thought of Ochako falling in love with someone else.

"Why would you say something like that?!" Iida yelled out, motioning his hand to Shouto.

"If it does happen, Iida, what can he do?" Shouto replied as he casually ate his lunch. "It's better to confess sooner to prevent something like this. Or, at least find out if she feels the same way." Izuku continued to sulk with his hands covering his face. Confessing to Ochako, especially so soon was not something he was ready for, but he knew his friend had a point.

"He's right, Iida..." Izuku shakily said, bringing his hands away from his face. "I-I need to do something." He regained some of his confidence through the agreement. "How would I do this though?"

Shouto shrugged while Iida rubbed his chin; thinking to himself. "Asui is a close friend of Ochako's, right Midoriya?" Izuku nodded, answering his question. "I believe it'd be a wise decision to ask her about these types of things."

"I'll come with." Shouto said as he packed up his lunch. "Let's go right now, we still have time." The three of them packed their lunches and started to head for where Tsuyu was sitting; only to stop when a petite classmate stood up and called out their names.

"Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida!" It was Mineta calling them out. "Dude, let me come with!" The trio started walking faster after their perverted classmate expressed wanting in on the situation. "Dammit!" Mineta shouted out. Kaminari, who was sitting near him told Mineta to quiet down a little, but the purple haired boy walked over to his table and started on a rant about how 'under-used' he was.

"Dude, chill out a little." The electric boy requested. "Besides, man. What is it this time?"

"Hmph," Mineta crossed his arms. "Midoriya's gonna ask out Uraraka and needs help, but those idiots won't let me come with." Kaminari's eyes widened as he heard this.

"For real?!" He placed a hand on his forehead and smiled. "Dude, Midoriya's gonna ask out Uraraka?!" Repeated Kaminari, yelling quite loudly. Unfortunately, loud enough that his entire squad at the table heard this; including Bakugo, Midoriya's former bully turned rival.

"Eeek!" Mina let out a squeal. "That is so cuuute!"

"Hope it goes well for them." Sero added in.

"Yeah, man. Midoriya's pretty manly for doing this." Kirishima encouraged. "Hey, Bakugo. What do you think of this?" Bakugo, who didn't seem to care simply shrugged.

"The nerd can do what he wants; I don't give a shit." The blonde delinquent picked up his can of soda, taking a drink. "I bet he'll pussy out though."

"That'd be totally uncool if he did though." Kirishima then took a bite into his burger. Bakugo stood and threw out his trash; walking through the cafeteria much to his group's confusion. He scanned the room and noticed that the table where Tsuyu Asui regularly sat with her friends had an empty seat with a backpack placed in turn for a person. By an assumption he figured out that she might've been in the halls with the trio of boys. Uninvited, he followed their trail.

* * *

"You need help asking Ochako out?" Tsuyu asked, putting her finger on her lip and making a ribbit noise. Izuku nodded, his cheeks all red and looking embarrassed about the topic. Bakugo, who hid around the corner was listening. His eyes widened as Tsuyu's question confirmed Mineta's claim. To Bakugo, he found it weird for someone like Izuku to be in love. It wasn't that he was cold or anything, but he never spoke about it. Which was something Bakugo never teased him about because it was never brought up when he used to torment the boy day by day. If Izuku did have secret crushes back in middle school it was for the best that he never brought them up around the explosive boy or his lackeys; they might've just ended up ruining his chances or teasing about how he's 'not even in a league to date.'

"That is correct." Iida answered, pushing up his glasses. "We were hoping if you're able to be of assistance; possibly knowing what would make her happy?"

"I don't know much, but if you ask her somewhere special it'll probably work."

"P-probably?!" Izuku loudly asked. He knew that there wasn't a 100% chance for everything, especially something like this, but he was hoping to hear Tsuyu sound more sure of this. "So you're unsure about this?!"

Tsuyu shrugged. "I think she'll probably if not definitely say yes, but I don't know for sure." Izuku took a deep breath and calmed down a bit; lightly smiling after hearing Tsuyu's revised thoughts. "Just don't be so nervous about this."

"You're right." Izuku agreed. He had a look of newly gained confidence in his face. "I can do this."

"You should really ask her today; she's going on vacation for the Spring break." Just like that, Izuku's shortly lived confidence crumbled back into anxiety. He became redder than a tomato and tried to bury his flushed face in his hands once more. However, he was stopped by Shouto who grabbed a hold of his arm; shaking his head in disapproval.

"Asui, how are you sure of this?" Iida questioned, standing tall and rubbing his crossing his arms. She turned her head and looked up at him.

"Call me Tsuyu," The frog girl requested. "And she texted me at lunch saying she needs to pack and wouldn't be sitting with us." She took out her phone and held it up to the boys for proof. "She'll be gone the entire break."

"So, what you're saying is..." Shouto said, pausing and looking at his friend who was frozen in fear. "Midoriya only has today to ask her out before the school year ends." The hot and cold boy had a serious look on his face after stating this; unlike Izuku, who now looked like he was going to pass out.

"..." The three of them fell silent. Tsuyu, confused as to what the problem was, examined their faces of worry. She was unsure why they all thought that today being the last day of school was such a big problem. To save time, Tsuyu flat out asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Is she not in your class?"

"We're actually unsure. That's what concerns us so much." Iida took off his glasses, cleaning them as he looked down. Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he too looked down. He wasn't ready for this, not one bit. He kept thinking about how he should have done this a lot sooner, but he was so conflicted with his feelings in the beginning. It was the first time he had really fallen for a girl; a wonderful one as well. When he was younger he hadn't much luck with girls or even friends to be exact; all because he was quirkless. Even after gaining the power of All Might he'd been hasty about going for things like love, even if he wanted it badly; all because he was afraid he would've received the same treatment and discrimination as he did in middle school. Things were different now, he realized that a while ago, a few months back; when he first gained his feelings for her. He just had to remind himself of this.

'Things are different now.' Izuku thought. 'I have friends, real friends. Friends that'll stick by me and help me reach my goal even if it sounds stupid.' He clenched his fist and raised his head at Tsuyu with his 'game face.'

"When does she leave?" He asked with a serious look on his face. This expression he had on his face showed that he clearly made his decision; instead of running from his fear he would confront and tame it! Izuku Midoriya would confess to Ochako Uraraka today!

"She told me yesterday she'd be leaving in two days which means she'll be leaving tomorrow." Tsuyu answered, making another ribbit noise.

"Alright, I'll do it today!" He nodded, readied up.

"Where are you going to do it?" Shouto asked, leaning on a wall. His friend crossed his arms and pondered for a minute. Then, he smiled once he thought of a perfect place. He was nervous, but overall full of joy. Even though there wasn't a complete chance this would work out he was willing to go for it, as Tsuyu said earlier, she had the feeling it would probably end up being successful.

"I know the perfect place." Lunch soon ended after that; having the students return to class.

* * *

Izuku took his seat, scanning the classroom for his crush to walk in. Which she did, but she was a bit late. After apologizing to Aizawa, who respectfully understood, the girl walked to her desk. Oddly enough, everyone watched her take a seat. The students were all focused on her; their expressions didn't make their actions look any less bizarre. As she sat she had taken notice that everyone was staring at her. Blushing, she picked up a book and tried to hide her face. The bubbly girl was unsure of why everyone was looking at her; perhaps she had done something embarrassing.

Everyone turned away and started whispering to one another. Izuku, tried to listen in. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to put together what was being said; only bits and pieces. Ochako lowered her book and tried to listen in as well; doing only the same if not worse as Izuku in gathering context to the conversations. The two were blissfully unaware that word of their love had spread around like a wildfire.

She sighed, placing the book up to her face once more. 'Oh, man!' She thought to herself. 'Whatever I did I must've embarrassed myself, I hope no one is laughing at me!' Ochako took a peek out from her cover and looked to see if everyone was still staring at her. To her surprise, Izuku was the one who was getting looks now, even Bakugo gave him a glance. 'Everyone is looking at Deku now.' The whispering then continued as Izuku now looked a bit concerned. 'Did he say something about me?!'

'No, he wouldn't say something like that.' She corrected her negative thoughts. 'Deku is a really good friend.' As Ochako continued to stare and think about Izuku her face became a sweet red. It was true that she had feelings for Izuku, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. She didn't want to end up ruining their friendship if he didn't feel the same way so she kept her love at bay and to herself. Lately though it was getting harder to keep them under control; she'd been having a harder time as her feelings were growing stronger than before.

She was snapped out of her daze when Aizawa spoke to the socially active class. "Listen up, everyone." He looked around the room as the students stopped chatting and focused back onto their stern teacher. "Now, since it's the last period of the final day I wanted to change it up a little." A few of the students started having side conversations about what he could have possibly been planning. Aizawa turned his head towards the door-way and gave a thumbs up. It was then that the door swung open and Present Mic came strolling in with a projector.

"Yeeaaahh!" Present Mic yelled out. "Alriiight! Movie time!" Aizawa plugged his ears and gave the ecstatic man a stern look of disapproval. "Sorry." He apologized, followed up by his laughter. There were sounds of cheering and faces of happiness after hearing they would watch a movie.

"You all can sit wherever," Said Aizawa. The students looked around at one another in awe at the idea of sitting where their heart desired. "Put the chairs back before the day ends though." The students all stood and started to shift around, but before the temporary chaos happened Aizawa cleared his throat and spoke up. "I wasn't done yet so hold your horses." All of them looked at Aizawa and waited as they felt he might be saying something important. Shocking not just the students, but Present Mic as well, Aizawa smiled. "It's been a pleasure teaching all of you and I'll honestly, seriously miss each and every one of you. I know you'll all end up becoming great heroes." His students smiled in great respect; a few even started to tear up. "Now, let's watch this movie already."

* * *

The movie had finally ended and all of the students left their class after hearing the final bell. School was finally out and it was time for vacation, but something still had to be done. Ochako was about halfway down the hall when Izuku ran up and called her. "Uraraka!" She stopped and turned to Izuku, waving to signal that she heard him.

"Hey, Deku!" She greeted excitedly. "What's up?" As the two started conversing the former students of Class 1-A gathered around and watched the duo.

"Is he going to do it?!" Mina asked, squealing. "Is he going to confess?!"

"He's going to ask her out, Ojiro! Isn't this so cute?!" Toru jumped with excitement, standing beside a calm and smiling tailed boy.

"It looks like that." He calmly spoke. "I hope she'll say yes."

"We should hope he won't run away mid-sentence." Shoji expressed his concerns.

"I have confidence that he can do this." Fumikage said, crossing his arms. Koda showed that he agreed with his bird-headed friend by nodding.

"Yeah, man. The guy's got this." Satou smiled and gave a thumbs up towards the direction of the two.

"Jeune amour. How magnifique!" Aoyama added in; creating a heart with his hands.

"I find this sweet, don't you, Jirou?" Momo asked as she looked to her punk-rock friend.

"Yeah, but it'd be disappointing if she rejected him." Jirou answered. Meanwhile, while everyone was obsessing over this, Izuku had finally asked Ochako what he needed to ask.

"Uraraka, c-can I..." He suddenly became anxious, his palms were sweaty and he became all red. Ochako, who didn't know what he was going to say became a bit red; hoping that this was going where she thought it was going. Izuku took a deep breath and continued. "Can I talk to you on the roof?" She was taken a bit aback by this as these weren't the exact words she wanted to hear, but if Izuku wanted to talk to her alone on the roof it must've been important. She nodded.

"Sure! Do you need to talk right now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I-I'll be up there in a few minutes, so just go on." He rubbed the back of his head. Ochako smiled and turned, running up the staircase, towards the rooftop. His peers, who were still watching, were confused. From the looks of where they were standing Ochako didn't reject him, but nothing happened except for her running off. When the boy had noticed his classmates there he quickly ran to the help of Iida and Shouto. "I need help!"

"Help with what, what happened?" Shouto asked.

"Yeah, what happened?!" Mina also asked. She cut into their conversation and got close to Izuku with a giant grin on her face. "Did you ask her out?! Did she say yes?!"

"N-no, I asked her to meet me on the roof so we can t-talk, I'll ask her when I'm up there." He corrected as he waved his hands for a 'no' gesture. "I..." Izuku turned to Shouto and Iida; he looked very anxious and was sweating quite a bit. His heart was pounding faster than it had ever been before and his legs were shaking so much that it looked like he was scared out of his mind. "I don't know what to say!" He cried out for help. Suddenly, everyone started surrounding him and feeding too many ideas to handle. He didn't know what to say or which suggestion to take. Being bombarded like this didn't give him time to think in a situation where he couldn't in fact think.

"Out of my way!" A voice, louder than the others came from the back of the small crowd. Bakugo, shoving students aside came up to Izuku and gave him a menacing stare. Izuku gulped; unsure of what his tormentor had planned for him. He, just like the other students were surprised when the blonde delinquent showed some kindness to him. "Look, don't take advice from these pansies here." He pointed back at the crowd to which some students exaggerated how offended they got by his rude comment. "Do whatever the hell you want; say whatever the fuck you think is right." He crossed his arms. "I don't really care whether she says yes or not, but don't let these idiots screw it up for you." Bakugo pointed at Izuku.

Izuku smiled, becoming more calm as he found Bakugo's words to be inspirational. "T-thank you, Kacchan." Bakugo sighed. "Shut up, you're wasting time." Izuku nodded and turned. He ran for the stairs, making his way up to the roof. The students watched as he sprinted up those steps; still in shock by what Bakugo told Izuku. The determined boy ran up those stairs faster than he could keep up with; he almost tripped a few times, not wanting to keep Ochako waiting. Maybe it was the adrenaline that caused him to move so fast, but that didn't matter. Today was the day Izuku Midoriya would confess to Ochako Uraraka and now was the time!

* * *

On the rooftop, Ochako was leaning on the railing; admiring the view she got from up here. Although it kept her occupied, she wondered where Izuku was. It'd only been a few minutes, but she was already a little worried that he stood her up and wasn't going to show up. She started to have second thoughts that maybe this was some kind of joke; after all, the odd looks she got in class and the whispering still bothered her. The brunette trusted Izuku enough to let these thoughts die out, thankfully. Either way, Izuku still hadn't shown up yet though. "Deku sure is taking long..." She said to herself, sighing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Her eyes widened as she turned to see Izuku, standing there with an innocent smile. She blushed as to her, Izuku looked very handsome where he stood. A similar thought was running through Izuku's head as well. "O-oh, it's nothing to worry about, Deku." She said with her arms behind her back; cheeks all red. The two slowly took steps towards one another; trying to hide their blushing. "So... What did you want to talk about?"

Izuku, at first had a hard time looking into her eyes. "W-well, i-it's... It's hard to say." Rubbing the back of his head, Izuku became redder by the second. Ochako, who stared into his green eyes smiled in hope that as of now this was going where she had wanted it to go for so long. The two became even closer.

"What is it, D-Deku?" She asked, stammering with his name. As the two stared at one another, Izuku attempted to collect the words to say this right. Instead of being successful he had quite the trouble.

"I'm having t-trouble finding the words for this." He sighed, admitting his difficulty. Ochako slightly frowned, taking his struggle as a bad sign.

"Is this 'something' a bad thing, Deku?" She looked down at the ground; her face showed a look of disappointment.

"N-no!" Izuku said, shaking his head as he corrected her. Ochako lifted her head, his answer restoring her hope. From where stood she looked gorgeous. To him, she was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes upon. In this moment, she was perfect. Now was the time to confess. The boy took a deep breath and smiled, staring deeply into her eyes and grabbing a hold of her hands. Ochako was shocked, but relieved that this wasn't leading to a dismal ending. Even better, she was right where she wanted to be. Right in front of the boy she fell for, holding his hands and viewing a wonderful smile that took place upon the boy's face. It felt like a dream to her.

"Uraraka- I mean, Ochako." Izuku said, having a hard time finding the words. Her eyes widened and filled with joy as she heard the words she'd been longing to hear. "I-I'd like you to be mine." Her body shook, the things she wanted to say struggled to come out of her quivering lips. Her heart, both of their hearts, were beating like nothing before. The girl, who was overcome with so many emotions managed to get a few words out.

"I-I'd like you to be mine, too." She softly said, smiling. The both of them exchanged looks of passion for a while; only to be broken by an exchange of love. Ochako wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and they leaned in, their lips pressing against one another. They shared a soft kiss that felt like it could go on forever. This moment would be timeless.

Ochako pulled away and looked her love in the eyes. "Deku- I mean, Izuku. I never answered what class I'll be in for next year." Izuku affectionately looked at her; praying for the answer he'd been wanting to hear. She could tell by his expression that he was anxious to hear what she had to say, to which she giggled at. "We're in the same class." Leaning in, she shared another kiss with her new boyfriend. This special day marked the beginning of anew. It was the beginning a new season, the beginning of a new chapter in their lives; the beginning of a blossoming love. It was the 'Spring of Beginning.'

AN: Hey, everyone. I hope you liked my story as it's actually my first completed fic! I'm glad with how this story turned out and I hope you all are glad as well; happy IzuOcha week!


End file.
